User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Rap Battles List
This is something that MSV has done a long time ago, and it's time I take this over for him, since no one else has volunteered to do this. I have known over 100 users and non-users in this wiki, so there will be alot of rival battles. These battles will have active users, inactive users, most known WC's, blocked users, and non-users (including characters who are in the same TV shows who will have rap battle royales). For Season 1, 5 parties is the limit for each rap battle, and 3 rappers per party is the limit if there's 3 or 5 parties. For Season 2, again, 5 parties is the limit, and there can be any number of rappers in the same side. For Season 3, parties of 7, 9, or 11 are allowed. As you may notice, I'm making most of these rap battles really lengthy like NightHawk/NightFalcon and Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu's rap battles against eachother, Basalt and Shaun's 2nd battle, ResonX's rap battles, and even ERBOH's Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Official Rap Battles Season 1 Battle 1: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone Battle 2: Stupid Suggestor vs Stupid Spammer Battle 3: AHvRL Spammer vs MHvWW Spammer Battle 4: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH vs Vagincrusher8000 Battle 5: Bubbyaustin vs Jordanrising11 Battle 6: PurpleManatee29 vs PurpleMania Battle 7: LeonardoMireles vs Ququ16 Battle 8: PGvHS Suggestors vs TvP Suggestors Battle 9: IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS vs Super mysterious Battle 10: LakuitaBro01 vs StWeavile6 (to be completed) Battle 11:OfficialSantaChrist vs ??? (coming soon) Final Battle: Hoagy vs Intrudgero98/KittenOfTheNorth vs Ynkrdlevin17 vs TheSteelerNation2 vs Phineas Flynn29789 (coming soon) Season 2 Battle 13: NightHawk9001/NightFalcon9004 vs Tesla Man (coming soon) Battle 14: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone 2 (coming soon) Battle 15: ??? Battle 16: ??? Battle 17: ??? Battle 18: ??? Battle 19: ??? Battle 20: ??? Battle 21: ??? Battle 22: ??? Battle 23: ??? Final Battle: ??? Official Non-user Rap Battles Happy Wheels Battle Royale Steamies vs Diesels Homestuck vs My Little Pony (to be completed) Adventure Time Princess Battle Royale: Lumpy Space Princess vs Princess Bubblegum vs Slime Princess vs Hot Dog Princess vs Raggedy Princess vs Breakfast Princess vs Turtle Princess vs Wildberry Princess vs Princess Princess Princess vs Muscle Princess vs Flame Princess (coming soon) Steamies vs Diesels 2: Devious Diesel vs Duck the Great Western Engine feat. Arry, Bert, and Oliver (coming soon) Rap Battles put on hold Jayhawks4ever/Chespin the Great/LamboVeneno/ATinyFloatingWhale vs BreadShark/SophisticatedShark vs JosephHawk vs Gabrielisthegreat2 vs Sceptileisgreat14 BackToTheFuturama86 vs J1coupe Captain Coder vs 69.248.254.45/Captain Warrior Normal Rap Battles (unofficial) ClarinetGurl vs Accordion Chick (aka Miss 27) Maimonides vs Ximena 13 EpicLlamaSwag42 vs Dragonsblood23 NoahDrumz vs Probably Noah V0DeusEstDominiMei vs Patts9009 HippieRat vs Teddyfail DamasterW vs MultiSuperVids/MultiSuperVids II/Jake MultiSuperVids BBGUNSTUDIOS vs Noremac1500 Rapbattlefanatic vs IsaacNewton98 Bantha117 vs MonkeyInATank KuraiTheClone vs John Antoinette Jones-Juin vs AnimateYttrium Rockerdude22 vs Cakedude222 SamMan vs Rileyjohn12 Poptropica411 vs Left4speed JPhil2.0 vs Lucidus Star Brony459 vs Drwhovian907 GreenToxic vs BlackAvengerRS Doctor Box vs TheBoxWithBoxesInside Joeaikman vs Joshuakrasinski Matoro58 vs Guurahk RespectthePixelette vs TMC794 Other Rap Battles (unofficial) WoodenHornets and Justinbuckner98 vs JacobSZ and BasaltWolfED145RS TurboFrog vs Luck Lupin vs Twilightlicious Form/Name-Changing Rap Battles (unofficial) DexterMaximus/Corporal Genesis DXTR vs Lasse200 Rebekah Mikaelson 228/Rebekah Mikaelson 143/Tysons Girl143 vs Clara Oswin Oswald/CJMaster/Clara James vs Nikki Lee/Nikki Lee 1998/Nikki Lee 1999 Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu12 vs CapcomGuy vs The Bespectacled Guy CreativeUsernames/SierraStalker vs ForeverTrombone Evol Love/Dev Love vs MabelPinkiePieStyle/XxSolarEclipsexX Tkwarrior/TKandMit vs YouTubeKorea Epic Frank/ClassicalExpendable/FranktheStoryteller/ClassicalExpendable (Epic Frank) vs ResonX/Moleman9000/ResonXYZ/BennyCupster Rap Battle Royales (unofficial) 5-way Rap Battles ZdawgFire vs Firebrand794/ParoCheese/Crusty Erection/Firebrand795 feat. FlareBlitz47, MetalFire, and ParoThese/VICIOUS WHITE KID/Alex the $wag Master/The Parofessor Mr. Battle Royale: MrSanttu99 vs MrShiftizzle vs MrPatrickRuler vs MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW vs Mrpietcaptain Awesome Battle Royale: Zawesome vs Awesomesix vs AwesomeGamer vs Flippinawesome vs MrAwesome300 ClassicalExpendable's Devil Sockpuppet Battle Royale: DevilishmindIV vs DevilishmindV vs Not Devil vs Satanism666 vs Satangel:G ClassicaExpendable's Obvious CE Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Dudesnoban/Dudesnoban2 vs Henk Moer/Henk Moer is back/Henk Moer is back again vs Oke guy vs Randy Savage Maniac vs Προμηθεύς Brony AWCs vs Whovian AWCs feat. Anti-Brony AWCs (Not Whovian but helps the Whovians), Anti-Whovian AWCs (Not Brony but helps the Bronies), and Brony-Whovian/Whovian-Brony AWCs (To stop the conflict between Bronies and Whovians) 7-way Rap Battles Devil Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Devilishmind II vs Devilishmind III vs The Shadow Warrior of Destruction vs Captain Coolface vs Whiskerfishy vs Deathination vs Lerooyinator 9-way Rap Battles AWC 1/TheGrinchinaPinch/TheDoctorTenGrinch vs AWC one/Marshall Mathers III/TheMindOfMe/TheMindOfMeALT/Barack Hussein Obama II vs The AWC 1/TJBoyd/MC Johnny LA/Hot 100 Wiki Editor vs EPICAWCOFHISTORY vs The Best Wikia Contributor vs Devilishmind934/Devilishmind of fun/Shadow-Leeroyinator vs SliceTHEcake/SliceTHEcakeAltaccount vs George W. Bush the third vs RichardMilhousNixon ClassicalExpenbable's CE Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Carl Edwards vs Clint Eastwoodinator vs Crush the Ether vs Mr Combat Evolved vs Crime Eater vs Mr Contact Error vs Epic Chad vs Clable Expendassical vs Classical_Expendable 11-way Rap Battles DC and Marvel ERB User Battle Royale: Batman's Wikia Account vs Batman3095 vs TheDarkKnight1217 vs BruceWayneDarkKnight vs Goku and Superman (actual user) vs ClarkKentManOfSteel vs TheAquaman vs CreepingCats vs Joke'sOnYou and BaneTheReckoning vs Deadpool's Wikia Account! vs ThorofAsgard, BruceBannerPh.D, and TonyStarkOfficial ClassicalExpendable's (Insert letter here)achowman Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Nachowman vs Lachowman vs Qachowman vs Eachowman vs Tachowman vs Rachowman vs Yachowman vs Uachowman vs Oachowman vs Kachowman vs Nachowmanisback (the future version of Nachowman) TJBoyd's Wrath Sockpuppet Battle Royale: WrathBeing037 vs WrathBeing038 vs WrathBeing039 vs WrathBeing040 vs WrathBeing041 vs WrathBeing045 vs Wrath The King Troll vs The Warlockster vs Remodeling Rump vs Justin Bieberlaku vs The Warning TheMindOf(insert word here) Battle Royale: TheMindOfThey vs TheMindOfYou vs TheMindOfWho vs TheMindOfWhat vs TheMindOfWhy vs TheMindOfUs vs TheMindOfHim vs TheMindOfHer vs TheMindOfI vs TheMindOfMencia vs TheMindOfMoria The(Insert word that rhymes with Eye)OfAll(Insert word that rhymes with Eyes): TheByeOfAllByes vs TheFryOfAllFries vs TheCryOfAllCries vs TheGuyOfAllGuys vs TheLieOfAllLies vs ThePieOfAllPies vs TheFlyOfAllFlies vs TheSkyOfAllSkies vs TheTryOfAllTries vs TheWhyOfAllWhys vs TheTieOfAllTies Non-user Related Rap Battles, and Battle Royales (unofficial) MLP Villain Rap Battle Royale: Nightmare Moon vs Discord vs Trixie vs Diamond Dogs vs Flim Flam Brothers vs Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings vs King Sombra vs Sunset Shimmer vs Tirek Bionicle Rap War: Heroes (Mata Nui, Toa Nuva (including Takanuva), Toa Mahri, Lesovikk, Toa Hagah, Glatorian (6 of them), and Miserix) vs Villains (Makuta (10 of them), Piraka (including Vezon and Nektann), Barraki (including Nocturn), Tuma, and Metus) Adventure Time King Battle Royale: Ice King vs Flame King vs King Worm vs Lumpy Space King vs Fight King vs Cute King vs Rat King vs King of Ooo vs King of Mars (Abe Lincoln) Gravity Falls Battle Royale: Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Grenda, Candy, and Soos vs Gideon Gleeful and Bill Cipher feat. 3rd-7th party rappers: Robbie, The 9 Dipper clones, Pacifica Northwest and her 2 friends, Gnomes (Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason, and Shmebulock), and Wax Figures (Sherlock Holmes, Larry King, Coolio, Groucho Marx, William Shakespeare, Genghis Khan, Lizzie Borden, Thomas Edison, and Edgar Allan Poe) Disney Characters Battle Royale 2: Villains: Queen Grimhilde vs Queen of Hearts vs Stromboli vs Captain Hook vs Gaston vs Shan Yu vs Claude Frollo vs Jafar vs Ursula vs Hades vs Maleficent Disney Characters Battle Royale 3: Princesses: Snow White vs Cinderella vs Aurora vs Ariel vs Belle vs Jasmine vs Kida vs Tiana vs Rapunzel vs Merida vs Anna (For the hell of it) Proxy Battle Royale: Observer vs Firebrand vs DeadHead vs Cursor vs Swain vs Persolus vs Mr. Scars vs Chaser vs Charlie Matheson Jr. vs Vince Wilson vs Slender Man PPG Battle Royale: The Powerpuff Girls vs the Amoeba Boys vs the Gangreen Gang vs the Smiths vs the Beat-Alls and the Rowdyruff Boys Homestuck vs My Little Pony 2: Eridan Ampora vs Shining Armor (Prince vs Prince) KP Villain Battle Royale: Dr. Drakken vs Professor Dementor and his henchmen vs Bebe Robots vs Electronigue vs Camille Leon and the Fashionistas vs Jackie Oakes vs Warhok and Warmonga Feat. Villains who teamed up with Drakken and eachother: Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Motor Ed, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, DNAmy, and Synthodrone 901 TF2 Freaks Battle Royale: Painis Cupcake vs Seeman vs Heavydile vs Weaselcake vs Dic Soupcan vs Sewer Medic vs Dangerous Bacon vs Demopan vs Christian Brutal Sniper vs Solgineer vs Fadkiller Users not in any rap battles Scrawland Scribblescratch Loygansono55 Meatholl Stofferex Wachowman Espeon 18/Sylveon VX Four4/B-4-4/Yypx/Three23/Poskitch/NadetheFun/The One Day Guy/Mr. Conductor/Sir Lowham Hatt/Diesel10000/Wahcowman/Rappin Hood AnimaShaun/ShaunoftheRed RespectthePixel35/RespectthePixel35.1/RespectThePixel Lego Leader/SamisFusion ShoopDaKev Windindi Maxim Million Jay Jaden James Johnson Alexander Jones/Cool Rap Battles of Power DeadliestPokeSurvivorDramaFan90 Scrav EgeAtacanDoğan AlmightyMouleMan GravityMan AlphaPhilippines Kevin08015 Danilius TheEpicDestroyer Swordzmanp236 Cacola Utter noob/Goddess of Despair Mad Russell Minipop56 PredatorFan/PredatorFan2 Skylar130 Jella141 Jinx666 Banck TrevorOntario719 Fegelein99 Killerface45 GlambertGirl84 Ccarbe6062 Cpl.Bohater Epicnail StuntHead Bantheboy13 PolarBore Fried Egg Nog freddiemurcury01 Tigerisnormal Richard10 Rarity7Best/OctaviaMelody647 Photo Finish Fan Taviwave Karichanx Thegizmogremlins Jorge Whore Hay DudeWithASuit SPARTAN 119 Maker Studios Employee Jayrocks3801 StarWars501stlegion/Khyber the Huntsman 109.77.78.106 (the Richard Nixon vs Bill Clinton Spammer) D3T&FS/D4T&FS Everybody's Sock The Wiki Troll/The Wikia Troll Doom-Girl Negative Four/Positive Four/Red7Seven/Negative IV Non-users not in any rap battles Daniel (one of Shaun's Friends) Users who can't make it Laboratory Tuxedo/CrimsonLabTuxV2/CrimsonTuxedo24/Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 Tkid115 Category:Blog posts